


heaven ain't close in a place like this (we will make it out alive)

by dimplecurl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, College AU, Concerts, Dom Louis, Fluff, Guitar sex, Kinky Harry, Leeds - Freeform, Locker Room Sex, Louis and Zayn smoke alot of weed, Louis is 17, M/M, Panties, Protective Louis, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Weed, alot of them - Freeform, and louis is james dean, drum sex, drummer!louis, groupie!harry, harry basically thinks he's lana del rey, harry is 16, harry is a hippie, harry is sensitive, harry likes wearing flowers in his hair, im not even kidding you, louis is a junkie, louis is an asshole at first, louis wears band shirts, there is so much sex, zayn smokes weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplecurl/pseuds/dimplecurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where louis is part of a grunge band on the rise and is somewhat confident in his sexuality. harry is a heavenly creature that somehow ends up a little close to the band. harry wears flowers in his hair and louis has sweat down his chest, and it pairs perfectly in a two-person tent at leeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> the song in the title is somebody told me by the killers!!
> 
> also, the bands and songs mentioned in this fic are in order: (don't read if you don't want music spoilers i guess)
> 
> Green Day- Basket Case  
> The Killers-Mr Brightside  
> Day One-Bad Before Good  
> Kings of Leon-Sex on Fire  
> Blink-182- What's my Age Again?  
> The 1975-Chocolate  
> R.E.M-Loosing My Religion

i.

When the lights illuminated the stage, Louis tightened his grip on the wooden sticks in his persperating hands.

His chest rose up and down in staggering movements. "You can do this," he mumbled. He shut his eyes tight as the sound of the chanting crowd came closer, louder, and clearer.

"Hands in, boys," said Liam, one of the other members of Louis's band, The Rogue. This was their first gig at the college's amphitheater, in which everyone from the school was attending. Louis knew that the whole band was tense because this was the biggest crowd they have played for in the band's 6 month history. But he knew where he wanted to take this band — he wanted to take it to arenas and stadiums, as if they were the next Green Day or Blink-182. But right now, Louis tried to focus on not fucking up his drum solos.

Louis hovered his sweaty palms over the circle of hands and Liam chanted softly as they heard the crowd roar with anticipation.  _It's going to be fine,_ Louis thought.  _It's only 20 minutes of your life that's going to be over in a flash._

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the announcer's voice from the stands, "we are proud to announce that for our 25th annual spring football match, we have an opening act that attends Roundview college. So with great pleasure I'd like to bring to you Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson — The Rogue!"

This was it. 

The three boys came from behind the stage to find that the crowd's roar rose immediately. Louis scanned the crowd; he saw almost everyone from the college he sees on the daily. There were the jocks, the preps, the dropouts, the basket cases, the virgins — the list was endless, but they were all there, having one thing in common. They knew that Louis was there, and that they were going to mentally judge him of his amateur drumming skills.

 _Don't fuck up. You can't fuck up._  

(Louis knew he was going to fuck up. Stop thinking about fucking up!)

"Good evening Roundviewwwww!" Liam was already holding the mic in his hands, engaging the sea of spectators. Louis wondered how the hell Liam was eager to sing for a crowd that huge. Probably because Liam didn't shut up whenever he tries to hold a normal conversation with someone.

"Break a leg," Louis heard Niall whisper from his right side.

"Thanks. You too."

The noise of the crowd diminished when the boys got adjusted. Niall was anxiously tuning his guitar as Louis adjusted the cymbal on the drum set. Liam turned back and nodded at the both of them, and Louis raised both of the drumsticks in the air, grabbing the crowd's attention.

"One, two, three, FOUR!" Louis yelled.

 _"Do you have the time..."_ Liam began, _"to listen to me whine? About nothing and everything all at once..."_

It was going good, so far. Niall and Liam both played guitar so there wasn't anything to worry about. This was  _Basket Case_ by Green Day, and anyone who lives in the modern world knows that the song doesn't start off with a drum beat. But Louis was tense, his part was coming closer second by second, and he'd had to kill the drum solo to really get the crowd rowdy.

" _Sometimes I give myself the creeps..."_ _  
_

Louis tapped the cymbal in tempo to Liam's strumming.

_"Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me..."_

Louis didn't even recognize what he was doing, but once the Liam sang the " _I think I'm cracking up"_ line, Louis's hands were flying over the drumset with ease. 

" _Am I just paranoid, or am I just stoned?"_

The crowd rang with anticipation. After fucking up literally  _every_  gig before this one, Louis finally got the hang of what he was doing. Judging by how Louis's ears were ringing with screaming from the stands, they really liked his solo. They must have thought it was really sick, and they probably wanted to give Louis a pat on the back for it. And from there, it all went well.

Niall finished with a bass solo and they took a bow. The crowd was chanting " _The Rogue! The Rogue! The Rogue!"_ as they left the stage, beaming with pride. _  
_

"Nice one!"

"I thought I fucked up that guitar solo."

"I need to go wank."

The boys packed up and went down to the stands to watch the game in progress. Louis was tired and really wanted to go home, but he and the lads had another gig tomorrow at a bar in Leeds.

"Hey! Louis!" In confusion, Louis turned around to see who just cried his name. He couldn't even focus because the crowd was constantly chanting and screaming, plus the commentator's booming voice didn't help, either.

"Louis!" It said again. It was Perrie, his best friend Zayn's "love interest".

"You did sooooo good, Louis," she chuckled. "You were so fit on those drums...I mean, that's what my friend told me. Her name is Jesy. She really likes you! But yeah. Good job. You were sooooo good."

Louis half-smiled; Perrie always came off as annoying and a little bit ditsy. He didn't take any confidentiality on what Perrie said about him, becuase he had no interest in the babbling girl. He asked where Zayn was.

"He's sitting next to me! Come with me Louis...you're so fit..." she mumbled.

Louis followed the ditsy girl to find Zayn's joint smoke curling up above his head. Louis chuckled. Zayn was never caught without a joint, except when he was taking classes. Zayn immediately saw Louis's figure and grinned in anticipation to see his pal. "You did amazing," he beamed, passing over the joint to Louis, who gladly took it, "and you didn't fuck up that solo like last time. Now that was horrible."

Louis looked bewildered by Zayn's statement, but laughed it off anyway. "Shut up, Javaad, you cunt," he teased, "the whole school knows that you're Mr. Weed himself. Plus," Louis said with retort,  "the only two things you're good at is weed and sex. I wouldn't even count  _women_ as one," he shifted his eyes over to Perrie, who sat twirling her faded lavender hair around her fingers.

"Shut the hell up, man," Zayn said. "She's...she's a good friend." Zayn looked flustered and bothered by what Louis said, but Louis couldn't help it.

"She's your fucking future wife. She's your..."

"Excuse me, do you know where Liam is?" said a deep voice from behind the lot.

Louis turned around to see a very milky boy, possibly a girl, Louis didn't know. Their face was covered by a bandana and he could only make out two brightly coloured eyes. It was a blur to him, but the stranger was ravishing; it seemed as if he couldn't bring himself to pronounce the right words at that moment to simply speak to him.

So, "uh" was all Louis could stutter.

"I don't know mate, I haven't seen him at all."

Wrong! Idiot! Liam was sitting over with Niall and his other friend Andy, in the V.I.P section.

(But Louis was fucking tongue-tied. He couldn't say anything but he could definitely see his reflection in the stranger's glossy eyes.) 

"Oh...okay. Thank you." The stranger left without another word.

"Fucking great," Louis mumbled.

"You're fucking mental, Lou! Uh? Was that all you could think of?" Zayn's lips curled over the lit paper as he took in another drag, "something tells me mate, that you thought that he was fit."

"He?" 

"Yeah.  _He._ What type of girl sounds like a teenage boy in their late teens?"

That was impossible. Louis was the straightest thing he could think of. All the girls think he's fit and amazing and a Greek god of some sort. They loved his tattoos and he swore that someone stole one of his shirts out of the gym locker rooms to keep and show her friends as they swooned over him.(But Louis wasn't into anyone at the moment; he wanted to stay single as he wouldn't want the poor girl following after him on his every gig he goes to. But staying single for an unnecessarily long amount of time meant that he was  _gay,_ right?)

(Shit. Now Louis would have to think about that for a long time deciding whether he liked dick in his ass, or if he just needed some hot girl to fuck mercilessly.)

Louis shook the thought from his head and asked Zayn if he was up to play some Playstation and Zayn happily complied. They said their goodbyes and Zayn kissed Perrie on the cheek before heading off towards their home in Doncaster, where Louis would stay the night at Zayn's and possibly have a party; you never know when you're 17 and horny.

"That guy, he was proper fit," Louis said quietly and Zayn revved the engine into gear. Louis never called guys fit but this one could pass for a Victoria's Secret model, or a makeup model who has those really large, bright eyes in mascara commercials. Either one worked and Louis wouldn't be surprised if they actually had a secret double life or some crazy shit like that.

Louis texted Liam and Niall on the way home congratulating them once again on a job well done. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so Louis could get some proper rest before heading off to the gig in Leeds. But for now, all Louis wanted to do was get a little competitive and forget his awkward encounter with the heavenly stranger tonight. He needed a little friend time and definitley was not in the mood to fall in love with someone. 

(He had work to do. If he was going to become famous, he was going to have a famous girlfriend. Someone in the likes of Rihanna or Jennifer Lopez, perhaps.)

They get home and play three hours worth of video games, smoking, eating junk food and talking about the stupidest shit two 17 year olds could possibly ponder off.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. Claire's will  _not_ pierce your penis in front of little girls. Their parents would fucking sue the place before they could count to three."

"No, but what if the girl is hot and she likes dick? What if she like, you know...sucks your dick in front of everyone?"

"Yeah, that will still get the company fired, you dipshit."

"Okay, so what if you dialed a sex hotline and told them you want your dick sucked at Claire's? I mean, they don't work there so they're just going to kick you out anyway."

"Yeah, if literally no one else was there."

"But what if you still wanted your dick pierced? Where else would you go, Justice? Do they even do blowjobs and pierce dicks at the same time?"

It was like this for the whole night until Louis decided to call it quits. It was 1 am and Louis was tired, he really wanted to get sleep and didn't want Zayn waking him up at 3 am asking some sort of question involving dick or weed, or both. 

Louis got comfortable and rested his head to the pillow. "Zayn," he said softly.  
  


"Yeah?"

"You know that pale kid that I said was fit and all?"

"Yeah...?"

"I think he's really..."

"Go ahead and say it, mate."

"...cute."

 


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis has another gig. "harry" shows up to said gig. things get somewhat sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i haven't posted in 2 weeks  
> nonetheless this chapter will be quite short because i'm overrun by school work sorry for the inconvience!!! xx

Louis awoke to Zayn's deeply tanned olive skin spread across his ash-stained carpet. It was 10 am and Louis had to leave because his gig was in 2 hours, plus he had to take the tube to get to where he needed to go. He didn't have the time to stand around waiting for Zayn to get up, despite being the lazy fuck he actually was.

So, Louis decided the only two logical ways to tell Zayn that he was leaving was either kicking him in the testes, or writing him a note, being an actual caring human being.

Louis scavenged the room for a slip of paper and a pen, but all he could find was a couple of sex toys and some LSD. "Fuck it," Louis murmured, grabbing his things and leaving. He was greeted by Zayn's mother (a very careful and peculiar woman who hates when Zayn does anything illegal or rebellious, like any overprotective mum would) on the way out.

"Where are you going? Where's Zayn, is he out?"

Louis smirked and said, "He's been smoking weed. It's getting out of hand."

 

Louis met up with Niall and Liam at 12 to take the train to Leeds. (And Louis still had that heavenly boy on his mind.)

The thing was, Liam would not stop irritating Louis about the boy, or the girl, or whoever that masterpiece was. He should've kept it a secret most definitley, because now his band mates know and his stupid fucking schoolboy crush is overwhelming his thoughts (and his heart, which Louis thought was surrounded with a thick layer of cement and metal).

Niall just laughed and smirked at Louis when he discussed the stranger, because Louis knew that Niall knew that he was the type of guy to mock love. Niall himself never really had anything special with a girl, because he wasn't that faithful. But because Louis was quite fit yet he treads through every relationship like a desert, Niall has no choice but to mimick Louis. "Ooooh, I'm Louis Tomlinson, 'n I'm so gay for a pretty little boy..." 

(But Louis had to admit. He was in love with that boy/girl/whatever the hell that thing was. Mainly the eyes and the hair.)

After a 30 minute train ride from the station to Leeds, the boys were taken in a cab to the festival. Upon arrival, Louis looked out the window and saw the humongous queue waiting outside the gates. From inspection he could see people dressed in beads and long necklaces. Alot of girls had flowers in their hair and long braids flowing down their back, while many guys had ripped t-shirts and had some sort of blunt in hand. It was thrilling to Louis because these people looked like they knew music.

"We're buzzing, mate," Liam piped.

Niall hummed in response.

A security guard noticed the band and directed them to a small tent in which they were told to put their things in. They weren't playing until 6, so they had a couple of hours to walk around the grounds (and tread over drunk people.)

After a few beers, that's when Louis saw (him).

Or at least he thought he did; he stood at a good 6 feet, with curly long hair that tumbled down past his ears. He wore black skinny jeans that hugged his figure tightly, and around his waist sat a red and white flannel shirt that was tied securely over his belt buckle. He wore a black band shirt that hung off of his collarbones and on his humongous feet were a pair of golden boots. And by golden, they literally shimmered in the dense sunlight above the campgrounds.

He stood with a crowd of people, mostly girls and a couple of stoners. They were waiting in line for tickets and the boy giggled with a beer in hand. Louis thought that people under 18 couldn't get into Leeds fest, but he didn't fucking care. He felt like he was in quicksand because he could not get out of the stance he was in, staring at the gorgeous boy.

And fuck it, Louis was whipped.

"Niall," Louis tapped the shoulder of the somewhat tipsy irishman, who took a couple of seconds to realise Louis was behind him.

"Mmyeh?" he belched.

"Niall, I saw him. I saw that boy there he's in line over there and I want...I want...to you know, to meet him," Louis spat, not trying to imply that he actually liked the boy again.

"Mmm, ok...you sure you aren't in love with him mate," Niall slurred. Louis took it back, he was drunk off his ass and he had to preform in a couple of hours. 

It took some strength but Louis and Niall approached the group with ease. They smiled at their company when the two introduced themselves as members of The Rogue. Louis didn't care about anyone's attention but the boy's.

"Are you ready to get fucking wasted?" Niall laughed, leaning on Louis' shoulder for support. The group cheered and laughed along with Niall; Louis could tell that they were all drunk already. How old were these people?

Louis kept his focus on the boy's face. His chocolate locks tumbled down his face and went perfectly with his creamy pale face. (Louis swore he could see his reflection in his light eyes. This boy looked like a million dollars and Louis wanted his share of it.)

"My mate over here," Niall sang, "wants to know what your name is...you look like a...like a Johnathan, some shit like that..."

Louis felt the blood boil under his cheeks. Niall practically outed Louis in front of a group of strangers that were going to see him preform live. Louis felt like climbing into a hole and sealing it with cement, never seeing human interaction ever again.

"Nice try," the brunette boy laughed, a deep dimple caving in on the left side of his cheek, "but I'm Harry."

(Harry. His name is Harry. Out of all of the pretty names there could be for someone so fucking flawless, his name is Harry.)

"That's a nice name, my--"

"I already know your name. It's Louis Tomlinson, and you're the drummer for The Rogue," Harry pulled out a sheet of paper listing the events for today, pointing to the band's logo and laughing. The group laughed in harmony and Louis felt the tension in his shoulders un-knot.

"Seems like you're getting there in terms of fame," said one of the girls in the group. Louis nodded and shrugged.

Niall was about to speak when Louis interrupted him. "W--well we have to go set up now, you know how mad security will be if we don't show up for the gig, right?" Louis belched a fake laugh and the group chimed in once more. "S---see you around."

"What the fuck was that for, mate?" Niall slurred, barely hanging onto his words. Louis took a forceful grip on his hand and the two returned to the tent. Louis's heart was pounding forcefully in his chest.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again, you twat," Louis spat. "Now they all think I'm gay."

"But liking a guy means you're...you're gay," Niall hiccuped. He was totally out of it.

Louis pouted and shook the collar of his ripped muscle tank. He was frustrated yet in denial; he didn't like the word gay and he always wanted to be the type to fit in, to fit the popular straight guy stereotype, to have no one judge him for the wrong reasons. But he knew he was, he always had a knack for both boys and girls, thinking they were fit beyond belief. He rarely would come across a man so charming and alluring, though. Harry was an exception, and he was a heavenly body with perfect lips and eyes that were crafted by sunshine.

Louis heard a rustle from outside the tent.

"Come in," he mumbled.

It was Harry, grinning with ease. "Louis? Can I buy you a beer?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) x
> 
> my twitter is @dimpletmh so please follow there!


End file.
